M2 Flammenwerfer
Der M2 Flammenwerfer ist eine Waffe aus Call of Duty: World at War sowie dessen DS-Version und begrenzt auch in Call of Duty: Black Ops verfügbar. Er verwendet keine Munition, kann aber überhitzen, woraufhin der Spieler warten muss, bis er wieder abkühlt. In Call of Duty: World at War dient er als Extra 1 im Multiplayer und funktioniert offline genauso wie online. Er ist das letzte Extra, das man freischalten kann, mit Level 65. Da viele Spieler schon bald ins Prestige gehen, wird er kaum benutzt, wenn überhaupt. Call of Duty: World at War Kampagne In der Einzelspielerkampagne ist der M2 Flammenwerfer in mehreren Missionen im Pazifik verfügbar.thumb|Der Flammenwerfer in World at War Multiplayer Der M2 Flammenwerfer wird mit Level 65 freigeschaltet und ist eine gefährliche Nahkampfwaffe. Ein Spieler mit einem Flammenwerfer hat ein anderes Aussehen als das, was ihm seine Primärwaffe verleihen würde, außerdem hat er einen großen Brennstofftank auf dem Rücken. Das gilt für den Gewehrschützen der Marine Raiders, den Maschinenpistolenschützen der Imperialen Japanischen Armee und den Maschinengwehrschützen der Wehrmacht und der Roten Armee. Der Flammenwerfer macht, anders als viele Leute glauben, nicht dauerhaft Schaden. Vielmehr fügt er dem Ziel alle 0.2 Sekunden 50 Schadenspunkte zu, wodurch man zwei "Treffer" braucht, um einen Gegner zu töten, sogar fünf Treffer, wenn der Gegner das Extra Feuerfest benutzt. Am besten benutzt man ihn, um Räume oder Tunnel auszuräuchern. Dem Flammenwerfer geht nie der Treibstoff aus, er überhitzt bloß. Danach muss er abkühlen, in diesem Zeitraum kann man die Waffe nicht benutzen. Er ist sehr nützlich auf kleinen Maps oder Maps mit vielen geschlossenen Räumen. Mit dem Extra Juggernaut kann man ihn noch effektiver einsetzen, weil man näher an das Ziel herankommt, während man beschossen wird. Der größte Nachteil ist jedoch die offensichtliche Raucherzeugung durch die Flammen, die einen großen Teil der Sicht blockiert. Mit dem M2 Flammenwerfer bewegt man sich so schnell wie mit einer Maschinenpistole oder Schrotflinte. Der M2 Flammenwerfer kann sehr nützlich für Scharfschützen sein, die manchmal auch eine Nahkampfwaffe brauchen, ihr Extra 2 jedoch nicht für Overkill verschwenden wollen. Dadurch verliert man jedoch den Tarnanzug, den man durch ein Scharfschützengewehr bekommt. Überlebenskampf Im Überlebenskampf kann man den M2 Flammenwerfer an der mysteriösen Kiste erhalten. Die Waffe verliert ihren Schaden ab Runde 10 auf Nacht der Untoten, Runde 8 auf Verrückt, zwischen den Runden 6 und 8 auf Shi No Numa und Runde 6 auf Der Riese, doch auf Der Riese kann man sie mithilfe der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine wieder besser machen. Auf Shi No Numa und Der Riese bewegt man sich damit außerdem extrem langsam, nur noch so schnell wie mit einem leichten Maschinengewehr. Im Einzelspielermodus sollte man den Flammenwerfer etwa ab Runde 5 abgeben, jedoch ist er auch die einzige Waffe, deren Schaden sich von Runde zu Runde ein wenig erhöht (viel mehr nimmt der Schaden der anderen Waffen ab, beim Flammenwerfer bleibt er einfach gleich), weshalb man auf Nacht der Untoten damit noch etwas reißen kann. Im Spiel mit anderen Leuten zusammen ist er auf jeden Fall besser, jedoch blockiert er stark die Sicht von allen. Ein Vorteil ist, dass dem Flammenwerfer niemals die Munition ausgeht, eine nützliche Tatsache, wenn man campen möchte. Dabei sollte man sich stets mit anderen Spielern zusammentun, die Zombies mit dem Flammenwerfer schwächen und warten, bis die anderen Spieler sie töten. Dadurch wird natürlich auch Munition gespart. Zur Gruppenkontrolle von Zombies eignet sich der Flammenwerfer immer, weil man Schaden an viele Zombies gleichzeitig austeilen kann, ohne Munition zu verschwenden. In einem Spiel kann nur eine Person pro Lobby den Flammenwerfer an der Kiste ziehen. Mit dem Power-Up InstaKill ist der Flammenwerfer extrem effektiv, weil ihm die Munition nicht ausgeht und man so große Gruppen von Zombies sofort ausschalten kann, ohne großartig Munition zu verbrauchen. Doppelfeuer-Malzbier hat einen etwas anderen Effekt beim Flammenwerfer. Sein Schaden erhöht sich dadurch leicht, aber er überhitzt auch stärker. Wenn man ihn puncht, lautet sein neuer Name "F1W Gekühltes Nitrogen". Er wird leichter, wodurch man selbst mobiler wird, die Zeit zum Abkühlen geht schneller vorbei und man kann länger Dauerfeuer geben, bevor er überhitzt. Feuert man ihn in kurzen Salven ab, überhitzt er sowieso nie. Gepuncht ist der Flammenwerfer die einzige Waffe, die keine lila Projektile verschießt und merkwürdige Geräusche macht. Die Röhre, die den Tank mit dem Lauf verbindet, leuchtet jedoch blau, was man leichter erkennen kann, wenn man ins Visier geht. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Auf dem DS kann man den M2 Flammenwerfer nur ein einziges Mal finden - wenn man die zweite Mission Rein in ''thumb|Der Flammenwerfer auf dem DS''den Jungel spielt und eine Versorgungskiste durchsucht. Er hat nicht unendlich Munition, kann aber 300 Sekunden Feuer abgeben. Anders als auf den Konsolen und dem PC kann der Flammenwerfer auf dem DS nicht überhitzen und wenn man sich duckt, erhöht sich der Schaden. Feinde halten jedoch auch mehr aus und können sich während dem Beschuss wehren. Führt man eine Nahkampfattacke mit dem Flammenwerfer aus, wird zwar das passende Geräusch abgespielt, doch man sieht keine Animation. Im Multiplayer ist er nicht verfügbar. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Der M2 Flammenwerfer ist das erste Mal in der Trainingsmission verfügbar, als Roebuck Miller befiehlt, den Flammenwerfer zu nehmen, nachdem ein Marine beim Versuch, eine Barrikade einzureißen, erschossen wurde. Außerdem erscheint er in Typhoon aus Stahl. Da dort die Starterwaffen die M1 Garand und die Thompson sind, tauscht man ihn am besten mit der M1 aus. Wenn einem die Munition ausgeht, muss man ihn nur einpacken, woraufhin sie sich wieder ausfüllt, außerdem ist der Radius gigantisch und auch nützlich, wenn man im Nahkampf ist. Negative Aspekte gibt es trotzdem. Damit er seine Munition wieder automatisch auflädt, muss er komplett überhitzen, was ziemlich haarig werden kann, sobald eine große Gruppe an feindlichen Soldaten ausgeschaltet werden muss. Außerdem bewegt man sich damit so schnell wie mit der Bazooka, heißt man sprintet fast gar nicht. Zudem existiert ein häufiger Glitch, bei dem feindliche Soldaten nur in Flammen aufgehen, wenn sie sich genau in der Mitte des Strahls befinden. Um anzuvisieren, braucht man mehr Zeit als mit der Bazooka. Trotzdem ist die Waffe durchaus stark. Call of Duty: Black Ops Der M2 Flammenwerfer hat keinen richtigen Auftritt mehr in Black Ops, weil er größtenteils durch den thumb|Der Flammenwerfer in Dead Ops ArcadeFlammenwerfer-Aufsatz ersetzt wurde, doch er erscheint als Power-Up in Dead Ops Arcade. Für eine kurze Zeit kann man den Flammenwerfer benutzen, jedoch läuft die Zeit mit jeder Sekunde, die man ihn benutzt, ab. Er kann mehrere Zombies gleichzeitig anzünden. Er nimmt einen großen Teil des Sichtfeldes beim Feuern, mehr als jede andere Waffe. Ursprünglich sollte er auf Kino der Toten und Five erscheinen, wurde jedoch zusammen mit der Wunderwaffe DG-2 und den Molotov-Cocktails gestrichen. Infos *Der Spieler kann einen Erfolg/eine Trophäe holen, indem er in einer Mission ausschließlich den Flammenwerfer benutzt. Man kann auch Messern, das Bayonette und Handgranaten benutzen, aber Spezialgranaten sind verboten. Wenn man nur eine Kugel abfeuert, ist der Erfolg nicht mehr erhältlich. *Wenn man einem Gegner im Einzelspielermodus genau ins Gesicht feuert, verbrennt dieser nicht, sondern fällt einfach zu Boden. Das könnte daran liegen, dass das Spiel den Kill als Kopfschuss registriert. *Wenn man so nah an ein Gebäude herantritt wie nur möglich und feuert, erscheint kein Feuer. *Wenn man mit dem Flammenwerfer anvisiert, sieht man, dass er nicht gerade gehalten wird, sondern leicht nach links zeigt. *Das ist die einzige Waffe, mit der computergesteuerte Gegner den Spieler mit einem Treffer ins Jenseits befördern können, selbst auf Rekrut. *Im Multiplayer von World at War ist es möglich, eine Begegnung mit dem Flammenwerfer zu überleben. Ist das der Fall, sind die Klamotten und Hände des Spielers verbrannt. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Power-Ups Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts